Stay
by jmandina
Summary: What would you do to keep your loved on in your life? BBxRae fluff...


The picture frame slammed against the wall right next to his ear. As an automatic response his body cowered to protect himself from the glass that was thrown his way. Subconsciously he knew that it was her powers that had thrown the object and not her, however he couldn't help but feel a bit aggravated at the action itself. Things were being thrown all around the room and the hurricane that was Raven threatened to destroy every single object they held dear. Anger radiated off of her, and it was begging to be a little too much to handle for the sensitive changeling.

"Why the fuck would you even say that!" she hissed across from him. Tears fell from her eyes like waterfalls as her body shook from absolute emotional pain. It took every last ounce of energy she had to keep her husband safe, but she felt herself slipping as objects flew in his direction.

His body tensed up as he could not think of an answer to her simple question. It was like he had spoke out of pure anger and hence was paying the consequences of his stupidity. Beast Boy's wife looked horrible, he couldn't remember the last time she had slept or ate. They had been at this for hours and he had ran out of responses hours ago. Although they rarely fought, when they did it was like a battle zone. Unluckily for the both of them, he had a terrible tendency of saying things without thinking them through first which ended up biting him in the ass.

An eternity seemed to pass as she waited for the answer that never came. Her head shook slightly in disbelief, he had never used something like that against her in the three years of marriage, and yet he had chosen to use it tonight of all nights. He had chosen to use it during their worst fight, during the first time she felt she had lost all sense of self. This was a disaster, an absolute disaster. "What _now_ you are a lost for words! Are you fucking kidding me!" her voice strained as it was thrown in his direction.

"I-I" he stuttered unable to form words. He honestly didn't know what to say to make this better, he was slipping into uncertainty and felt as if there was no return. "Raven, I didn't mean it." he whispered softly as he moved a little closer to her. "I'm so so sor-"

"Save it." she bit as she backed away from him causing his stomach to jump into his throat. "I don't want apologizes from you. This was a mistake." her sharp syllables hung in the air for both of them to hear.

Beast Boy's mouth became dry as he looked into her stone face. All emotion was drained from her cold eyes as she priced into his soul. Finally he was able to peel his tongue from the roof of his mouth and answer, "What was a mistake?"

"This." she replied coldly as she motioned to their small apartment. The goth could feel her knees shake as she made an attempt to stay calm and collected. The objects that had been orbiting around her now found their own place on the floor or in other various places. Her small heart began to beat against her rib cage while her range in an ungodly tone.

"I don't understand." Beast Boy whispered in confusion. "Are you-" he paused in order to study her face, trying to solve the puzzle that was his wife. "Are you saying that _we_ are a mistake?" his voice shook with uncertainty, this wasn't what he had expected to happen, hell he never expected for this to happen to them. This was always something that happened to someone else, never them. Never.

Raven's lungs drew in a deep breath as she nodded slightly, "I'm saying that our marriage is a mistake." A piece of her heart shattered at the simple sentence. Although she didn't believe her statement at all, she didn't know what else to do. What he had said hurt, and it hurt bad. It wasn't something you should say to your wife, hell something you shouldn't ever say to to anyone.

"Raven." he whispered as gently as he could manage. "You don't mean that." Tears began to weld up in his wife's eyes as she broke their gaze and looked at the floor. Her head began to shake side to side as he neared her, "I didn't mean what I said, honest. Please," he whimpered softly, "please don't do this." An animistic whine grew in his chest as he reached for her perfect skin, however as soon as his fingertips touched her she jerked away.

"I think we should get a divorce." The last word stung against his ears like poison. The word _divorce_ hurt more than any villain's punch, more than any pain that he had ever experienced in his life. It felt as if someone had ripped his heart out shoved it down his throat, and the worst part? She wouldn't even look at him.

"No." he replied sternly. "No, we can work this out Raven." Tears now escaped her eyes with ease causing painful tears to fall from his own. His animal instincts could feel her increase in heart rate showing that she didn't mean what she had said, however he didn't know what was going on in that perfect mind of hers.

Once again he made an attempt for her arm, but this time when she attempted to jerk away his grip tightened forcing her to a stop. "Garfield, stop." she whimpered half heartily. His nails dug into her skin, causing a tingling sensation to run through her arm. "Let me go." Although her voice was stronger, it lacked the forcefulness it needed to break through that thick skull of his.

"I'm not letting you go Rae." he growled. "I'm not giving up on us. I love you." the goth in his arms adverted his gaze completely He waited for the response that never came so he decided to continue without her, "And I know you love me too. I'm sorry okay? What do I have to do to prove it to you? I'll do anything to keep you Raven! Anything."

Her body shook slightly as she fought against his grip, "No. No, it's not that easy." she growled. Finally his grip broke forcing her to stumble back slightly. Her gaze met his and she could see the emptiness that it held for her. His appearance undoubtedly matched her own, hours of fighting had kept their faces drained and full of emotion. It was like looking into a mirror. An empty, soul sucking mirror.

"It can be. " he whispered back. "It can be easy if you just let it. Please, we can just go to bed and pretend like none of this happened. We can start over in the morning, just go to bed with me and it'll all be okay Rae. No divorce, no more fighting. Just me and you, like in the beginning." His voice was gentle as lovers touch and as smooth as honey. Her body relaxed slightly at the thought of just forgetting all about their fight. About just going to bed together and letting him hold her just like they did when they were young. When all of it was easy, and everything made sense.

"No." she whispered as her gaze broke his. "No, I can't." His heart dropped to the floor with a thud. His mouth opened to respond but she was too quick for him. "I need some space Garfield. I need to think things through."

His head shook just as much as his body did. This couldn't be happening, they never took time apart. Never, and he didn't intend to start now. "Raven-"

"I've got to go." she said in an stern tone as her body turned and moved toward their shared bedroom. As soon as they passed the threshold a shiver ran through her body. This was the place they had spent most of their time. Back when their were newly weds, they could never make it out of the bedroom except for missions. It had a month since they had been intimate, their time was now spent arguing.

Once she located the suitcase in the closet she began to pack the necessities for her leave, all the while ignoring her husbands burning glare. Her ears could pick up his quick breaths as she increased her pace. Once she was somewhat satisfied she turned heel for the door, however was instantly blocked off by his strong form. "Move." she whispered into his chest.

"Please." he whimpered the pathetic word once again as he towered over her. "Stay with me Rae." His voice shook with uncertainty as hot tear fell from his face. He had never felt so worthless, so out of control of his life that he felt like he was falling in to an empty void, and the only one who could save him turns the other way.

Shaking her head she backed away from him and managed to stare into his empty eyes, she had never seen him so unfulfilled since the day he lost his first love. Ever since they had began their relationship his eyes were filled with joy, never changing, even through their most difficult times. Now, now they held nothing for her. "I can't." she managed to whimper as a response. There was a low whine that formed in her husbands chest and her mind decided that she could not take much more of this. Her eyes closed as the tingling sensation began to take over her body. While chanting her famous words her feet began to disappear into the floor at an agonizing slow rate. She tired to keep her focus off of her husband but couldn't help but hear the last words he managed to get out before she lost all sense of self.

"But I love you."

****

3 Days Later...

Her feet moved softly along the cold tile floor, each step away from the bathroom seemed like a risk for her heavy heart. Emptying her stomach of it's dinner was the easy part, it was hoping the same thing didn't occur in the morning that haunted her. This was how her days were spent lately, eating food that wasn't hers and hoping that her body would accept the offering and not force her to become sick. Out of everything she was happy that her host was unaware of her presence, after all her big brother would force her to face her problems.

Cyborg was away for anther two days, and that in it's self was a blessing. His attendance was needed at some convention in Steal City and he had used the excuse to look up his old girlfriend thus extending his stay. His access codes were given to her in case of an emergency and what was more of an emergency than the emotional break down she had been experiencing lately. To her relief, no one had seen a need to stop by the house in turn keeping her location a secret.

She had settled on some old sitcom to drown out all the emotions that were revving up inside her head. There were so many things that she was fighting against that all she wished for now was silence, and the one person who silenced her emotions was currently cut off from her presence. Oh the woes of marriage.

The ere was a buzzing sound from the coffee table as her phone notified her of the incoming call. With one look she was met with the emerald eyes that she had fallen in love with years ago, his picture now over taking her background. She let out a huff and pressed the red ignore button thus tossing his portrait away.

Only seconds later there was another vibration thus indicating a voicemail. With an eye roll he pressed the listen command and placed it against her ear. The first thing that was recognizable was an annoyed groan followed by a shallow sigh. "Hey Rae, it's me but I guess you know that..." a hollow chuckle filled the speakers forcing her stomach to the floor. "I was just um...checking on you. I haven't heard from you in three days and I'm starting to freak-I mean worry. um..." there was another long pause followed by, "I love you sweetheart, please come home soon. Bye." The pathetic tone that he had used at the end made her stick to her stomach, but for all new reasons.

She allowed the phone to drop against her chest with a thump and a light sigh. Keeping away was agonizing and it honestly was eating her away. Her body ached for his touch, just the way he held her in his sleep or the way he whispered her name in the dark. She missed him, she missed him more than anything in the world but going back seemed so unrealistic. There was no way she could follow through with it, not after what he had said.

There was a clicking sound as a key entered the lock on the other side of the door. Raven was instantly in the sitting position as her heart began to thump against her chest at an alarming rate. She had not thought of what would happen if she had gotten caught in her little safe haven, and any excuse that she may have had in her mind disappeared as the door creaked open reveling her big brother with three bags in his left arm.

The expression on his face was that of relief and confusion, the emotions intermingled within itself as it was tossed her way. He let out a large sigh as he nearly yelled, "Raven! What in the world are you doing here!"

The goth let out a large grunt as her cover was exposed, she managed to suppress the urge to teleport to a far off place to spare the embarrassing explanation that was sure to come. However her brother deserved more. "I thought you wouldn't be back for another few days." she said in a shocked tone.

"Uh yea, I cut it short after B called me." Raven's heart sank at the mention of his name, "He kinda freaked out on me and I had to come home." With the slam of the door his bag were tossed to the side, long forgotten on their owner. "What in the world is going on with you two? You never leave each others side, I mean even on your wedding night he tired to sneak out to see you before hand."

Redness began to spread across the woman's cheeks as the memory was forced on her. Beast Boy was indefinably a pack being, the animals inside of him mated for life. His need for comfort always kept him close, even when they were destined apart. "Um, what did he tell you?"

Cyborg took the seat across her and crooked his head to the side in confusion, "He said you two had gotten into a fight and that you left. He didn't say what it was about, just that you left and he hasn't heard from you since. He's worried sick Rae." the tin man's voice softened as he leaned in against his knees towards her form. "Was it that bad? I mean he sounded freaked out, like his world was ending. Is it that bad that you guys can't work it out?"

Raven couldn't feel her face as tears filled up in her eyes. Her strength failed against inevitable as hot tears began to escape her grasp. Cyborgs brow furrowed in concern as he whispered her name and moved next to her. Before another interaction could be made on her part, a strong metal arm wrapped around her shoulders pulling her into a surprising hug. His lungs let out a soft sigh as she cried against his chest, letting out all the emotions that were pint up through the past three days. Things began to orbit around them but that fact was ignored and the moment was soften by his soft, comforting coos. "It's okay Rae. Shhh, it's going to be okay."

After a few moments her tears stopped as he body ceased heaving. "I'm sorry." she whispered as she pulled away from his grasp. "I just-" she stopped mid sentence, unsure how to continue.

"It's fine. No apologize Rae, you're my sister it's what I do." he managed to say with a gentle smile. "So are you going to tell me what happened?"

Tense moments passed as she lulled over the question in her mind, finally she decided that the truth was needed and who else to share the emotional burden with that the only person she considered her brother. "We've been fighting a lot." she whispered in a shaky tone, adverting his gaze. "It's about everything, everything and nothing. Pointless arguments that lead to no where but sleepless nights and endless apologies. Fridays night was the worst." there was a hiccup in her voice as the memories flooded back. "It started with a fight about the dishes, and spiraled into a fight about how tense things had been. I know I said some harsh things, I really know I did but he just-" she looked at her hands and began to fidget with her wedding band that still encased her finger. "He just took it to far."

"What did he say?" Cyborg asked in a calm tone, taking in all the information at once.

After a long pause she decided to answer in an emotionless tone, "He said that he's glad I'm not a mother because would be a shame if our child turned out like me."

Cyborgs face turned to stone. The words hung in the air and surrounded them in a awkward silence. Anger began to radiate off of him and she managed o ignore it as she focused on her own emotions. "Asshole." he finally hissed ending the silence. Raven let out a chuckle as if to agree with his statement completely. "I mean what an ass, I know that he spits lies when he's mad but come on!"

"Yeah." she whispered softly, almost believing what he had said. "Some lie."

Cyborg noticed her unsure tone and decided to ask. "What is it Raven? What aren't you telling me?"

Raven stood up from her seat and hugged her stomach closely. Her stomach tossed and turned at the uncertainty of the situation as she debated spilling the secret that she had kept locked up for almost two weeks. His eyes burned her skin like fire and she couldn't take it any longer as she finally blurted out, "I'm pregnant."

Time and space stopped in the living room as her confession sank in. Pregnant. Pregnant with the part demon child that her husband banished with that one statement. Pregnant with something that would undoubtedly turn out like her, unbearable and a shame. Her head shook side to side as the tin man stood from where he was. "Raven. That's, that's amazing news. Congrats."

Raven squeezed her eyes shut in attempt to shut off her mind from her screaming emotions, but to no avail. Amazing news, yeah right. What timing, it couldn't' come at a worse time. All it took was one drunken night and she was knocked up, oh how curl her world truly was. "No it's not. It's a tragedy."

"Don't say that." Cyborg whispered "I know it seems hard right now but Beast Boy-"

"Doesn't know." she finished sharply.

Cyborg's face was instantly covered in pain, his mouth opened then closed as if the response as the though he had died on his tongue. She wasn't able to bare his pain and she was forced to turn away form him. In all honestly she had planned on telling him the news, but was unable to. Timing was everything, and right now it seemed as if her time had ran out.

"You need to tell him." Cyborg said as his voice broke through the emotional wall she was building. With on hand on his shoulder she could feel how right his words were as they sank in to her. "He deserves to know." After a moment of clarity she whispered her response.

"I know."

******

The TV in the living room admitted a steady light as the pictures played soundlessly. The green Titan sat on the small couch as he fought the sleep that threatened to take over. His body knew that he needed rest, but his mind would not allow it. It had been three days. Three days without her, three days alone in his own sorrow. It was obvious that he wasn't even able to function without her as mail-nourishment pledged his face. His thoughts raced as the TV screen changed figures and began to play the old sitcoms that reran during the early hours of the morning.

With a large sigh, he placed his elbows on his knees and interlocked his hands behind his neck, bowing his head. The stress of the past few days had taken it's toll on him and was putting pressure on him once again. He was truly unsure why he had said those awful things to his wife, he really didn't. It had just came out, one moment they were screaming each other and the next she was in tears. When she had taken her leave she had taken his heart with her and now there was nothing but a hole in his chest.

Another sight left his lungs as he shut his eyes and began to imagine a better time, a time where their love was endless. A time when he would do anything just to see her smile, a time when he would move monitions just to hear her laughter. Tears began to weld within his eyes and he made no attempt to hold them back. "God, I'm such an idiot." he whispered to himself.

"Yeah you are." a voice said within the room causing his head to jerk up in surprise. There standing before him was a very shy looking goth with baggy clothes and puffy eyes. Her perfect violet hair was pulled back into a messy bun and her harms hugged midsection tightly. "But you survived without me, so I guess I can give you some credit."

"Raven." he breathed lightly as he stood from the couch. "You came back." Her eyes adverted his gaze and chose to stare at the ground between them. She only nodded as a response signaling his heart to return to him. With two long strides he closed the gap between them and pushed her body against the wall gently, pressing himself against her. Her hands shot to his shoulders and he could feel her strong grip as she held on desperately. With one small sigh his hand traced her cheek softly taking in every inch of her facial features.

"Garfield I-" she began but was cut off almost instantly by his lips as they met hers. Her body shuttered with passion and she couldn't help but kiss him back. Although her mind screamed for her to stop, she couldn't find the strength to. She had missed his touch, the way he held on to her with such strength. She had missed her husband.

As he pulled away he could feel the tears that fell from his eyes. His eyes opened half way as he placed his forehead against hers, "I'm so sorry Rae." he gasped between animistic whines that erupted through his chest, "I'm so sorry, please don't leave me again. Please, just please stay with me. I'm sorry."

Raven fought against her own tears as she felt the body that was against her shake uncontrollably. "It's okay Gar." she soothed gently. "I's okay, I'm home now." Her heart began to race as he pulled her into a bone crushing hug, one that could rival Starfire. She felt his breath as he buried his face into her neck. Although scared, she knew what she had to do next. "I need to tell you something." she whispered in hopes he wouldn't hear her.

His body became ridged as he pulled away from her, her sent changed with the new emotion she was beginning to admit. It tasted like fear, fear and nervousness. "What is it." he replied gently cupping her precious face in his hands.

Her eyes met his and she felt her knees become weak. A lump formed in her throat as her mouth became dry with fear. Finally she managed to squeak out a small, "I'm pregnant."

Everything in Beast Boy's world froze as the words sank into his thick skull. His gaze never left hers as a flash of hurt crossed her face momentary. Soon after that a rush of excitement swept over him as he picked up his wife's small frame and began twirling her around in circles out of exhilaration. "Pregnant!" he exclaimed excitedly. "We're pregnant!" His heart felt as if it was going to burst with joy.

There was many cries of protest from the goth in his arms as she began to feel sick to her stomach. His pure sense of joy and excitement washed over her like a waterfall and she couldn't help but curse her empathetic abilities. Finally he placed her on her feet lightly and embraced her whole body into another bone crushing hug. "You've made me the happiest man alive Rae." he whispered and she could feel her knees began to give out on her.

"I'm just scared it'll be like me." she whispered her confession into his chest, she felt his body become stiff but she felt the need to continue. "It's like you said, it would be a shame and I don't want it to be part demon Gar I really don't. I just don't know how it'll turn out if-"

"Raven." he said sternly pulling her out of his chest and putting her at arms lengths. "What I said isn't true. If this child turns out anything like you it'll be perfect. Trust me." His words took a moment as her brain drank them in. _perfect_. This child will be perfect.

"I love you." Raven whimpered as small tears fell from her eyes. She felt his hand move as they caught her tears mid stream. Her gaze met his and she could see the sparkle that they held for her and she knew she was truly home.

"I love you too Rae."


End file.
